


Talked Me Into It

by runpuprun



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Gen, Humor, costume changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runpuprun/pseuds/runpuprun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji has too much of a silver-tongue for anyone's good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talked Me Into It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt at http://badx2bathhouse.livejournal.com/543.html?thread=1805599#t1805599 . I want to see how Souji convinced the rest of the team to wear costumes inside the TV. I mean, they start out pretty simple with just the different school uniforms and casual clothes, but it seems like they get sillier and sillier...and I don't think (some of) the characters themselves would agree to such a thing...so tell me, anon, how did he do it??

Yosuke

“No.” 

The answer was spoken so harshly that Souji visibly sagged in response. “But, why not?” he pleaded, looking far more pathetic than the other boy had ever seen him.

Despite this Yosuke’s expression didn’t so much as twitch. “Why would I?” he snarled back, looking almost scandalized that his partner would even ask. “I had to suffer the humiliation of the century to even get _out_ of that! Why the hell would I want back in it?” He jabbed his finger at the offending outfit. It stared back at him in all its cream, girly, pageant show glory. The strawberry tie that had once been in his hair hung around the bow as if mocking him. “Why do you even have that? I thought I gave it back to Chie.”

Souji gave him a quizzical look before glancing back at the clothing in his hands. “I asked to borrow it,” was his explanation. It sounded like such an obvious answer when he gave it that Yosuke momentarily found himself unsure if he wasn't the one who was crazy in this situation. With that cleared up the silverette presented the outfit again. “Please wear it,” he retried.

Yosuke almost gave in at the puppy-dog eyes, but then remembered what exactly Souji was asking and promptly recoiled. “No, just…no.” He shivered in visible repulsion. 

The other boy allowed his eyes to grow wider. “For me?” When Yosuke continued to refuse to budge on the matter, Souji took another approach. “I’ll tell Chie you had to replace her DVD.” The brunette subtly flinched. “I’ll tell Kanji you’re the one who accidentally tangled his knitting. Rise will find out who ate her takoyaki.”

Sighing in exasperation Yosuke shook his head. “Fine fine, I get it just, can you tell me why I have to wear this,” he gestured wildly at the outfit, “ _thing_ in the TV?” 

“Moral support,” was Souji’s immediate answer. The boy’s expression was so serious that Yosuke was having a hard time trying to attribute the response to his weird sense of humor. As he reached out to take the Miss Yasogami outfit he had hoped only to wear again in his nightmares, he wondered if maybe he’d be safer at the mercy of the rest of the team.

Yukiko

Hesitantly the girl ran the fabric through her fingers. She glanced up at Souji from under her eyelashes. “You’re sure you want me to wear this?”

The boy gave her a confident nod in response. 

Yukiko let her gaze fall back to the outfit. Attempting to get a better look at it, she gently grabbed it by the shoulders and held it up. The pink Featherman costume unfurled in front of her like a tapestry. “I’m supposed to fight in this right?” she asked, needing additional confirmation.

Souji nodded again. “Unless you were against it,” he added after realizing that her attention was strangely affixed on the pink fabric in her grasp.

The girl cocked her head lightly for a minute before a bright smile broke out across her face. “I’ve always wanted to be a superhero.”

Chie

She looked up at him, and then back down at the pair of glasses in her hands. “Why do I have to wear these?” the girl ventured.

He focused a blank gaze on her. “Yukiko-san really wants you to,” he replied. If she listened close enough she might have picked out the subtle hint of pity.

With a large sigh Chie gave in and exchanged her glasses. The stupid nose with its distracting mustache felt unnecessarily heavy as she walked back to the group.

Kanji

Kanji had only ever felt really uncomfortable one time in his life. (This was not including any of the times that involved a particularly small detective. That was…different.) That time had involved a bathhouse, lots of skin, and a high pitched voice he never wanted to hear again.

His current situation was beginning to give that time a run for its money.

“Senpai, um, why am I wearing this?” He indicated the towel wrapped around his lower half with one arm. The other was trying to clutch the damn thing closed without being too conspicuous about his discomfort. 

Souji glanced down at the towel and shrugged. “I thought you liked that kind of thing,” he replied.

Kanji wasn’t sure he wanted to know how the older boy reached that conclusion. “It’s, kind of drafty,” he admitted. He was almost afraid to move too fast. The stupid towel hadn’t started threatening to fall off yet but you never could really tell with such a flimsy excuse for attire. “I’m uh, not sure I can really fight like this.”

The silverette blinked. “Did I jump to conclusions? Yosuke did say you wouldn’t like it.” 

For some reason the thought of Yosuke making some crack about him being too chicken to wear it wheedled its way into his head. Feeling slighted for a reason even he couldn’t explain, Kanji knocked a fist against his chest. “Naw, I’m grateful for it Senpai,” he assured. “Real men can fight in anything.” 

Naoto

“Senpai, I’m not sure what to say to this.” Naoto looked torn between being polite and showing how ludicrous she thought the whole thing was. Souji felt she was doing an admirable job of retaining composure.

Clearing his throat the boy gestured at her ensemble. “I think it makes you look very professional,” he supplied. 

The girl pinched the bridge of her nose as she sighed. She would have done something more productive with her other hand had it not been holding the pair of sunglasses her senpai had forced on her. “While I do have to agree with you,” she began, “I don’t see how this is of any help in battle.” Despite her complaints she did have to admit that she kind of liked the suit she’d been provided with. Had it been less conspicuous she would have contemplated working in it. The problem was that it wasn’t exactly prime battle material. If she were to be honest the idea of fighting in something that felt slightly constrictive and simultaneously reeked of expense made her stomach churn. The fact that it was so utterly illogical only added weight to her case. 

Sensing that he might be losing this argument Souji tried a different tactic. “I want to know if the shadows react differently to various colors.” 

Naoto’s blank stare only increased in intensity. “I apologize; I do not believe I understand what exactly it is you are testing.”

“Colors,” he repeated. “The shadows may act unusually if they’re exposed to something different then what they’re used to.” 

Had he been any other person she would have given up his logic as a lost cause. But this was Souji, their leader, and Naoto knew he had more sense than that. “Senpai, you are forgetting that the colors we are not wearing are, in fact, prevalent within the TV world. Furthermore, even if I was to give in to your line of reasoning, black is not far off from the shade of blue that comprises our school uniforms.” Souji went silent and for a moment Naoto thought the boy’s small bout of insanity had reached its end. 

“You look really cool in it.”

Thrown by how unexpected that confession was, Naoto found herself promptly flustered. Desperately trying to regain her composure she cleared her throat. “Well uh, if you continue to insist in such a manner I may be forced into acquiescing.” She found her feet frighteningly interesting at the moment and as such she missed the bright smile the boy gave in response.

Teddie

The boy twirled giddily in a show of modeling off his new dress. The orange pleats of the skirt threatened to swing a bit too high and Souji hastened to get the boy to stand still. “Sensei, you’re really giving this to me?” Teddie asked, all starry-eyed and sparkling.

Souji gave him a warm smile. “It’s all yours Ted,” he replied.

If the boy got any brighter he was going to blind someone. “Thank you bear-y much Sensei.” He began jumping in a way that strangely fit the outfit. “Ooo, I’m going to go show Kanji!” he exclaimed and then ran off, the ends of the blonde wig fluttering behind him. 

For the first time, Souji wondered if maybe he had made a mistake in costume choice.


End file.
